Let's Kill Tonight
by xX-SpectrumBrie-Xx
Summary: Follows TDK storyline, but with an OC in the mix. Her name is Serena Turner...and she's a psychopath. Joker/OC. I'll try not to Mary Sue TOO much...
1. The Bank

He stands on the corner, briefcase in hand. In the other, something strange, childish even. He is a mixture of it all - of the chaos and the order. His face hides behind a curtain of greasy green hair and he hunches over to avoid wandering eyes, though there are so few. The people passing pay him no attention and go about their business. He is waiting, waiting. A dark SUV pulls up to the curb and he hides his face again, this time with a mask. It is a bright, colorful mask, with a face like that of a clown. Jumping in the backseat, the driver and passenger took almost no notice of him. So codename Bozo opened his briefcase and got to work. One of the others also wearing a clown mask, codenamed Grumpy, spoke up.

"Three of a kind. Let's do this."

Chuckles, the passenger, glanced up from loading his gun. "That's it? Three guys"

"Two guys on the roof. Every man gets his share, five shares is plenty."

"Six shares," Chuckles corrected him. "Don't forget the guy that planned the job."

Grumpy scoffed. "He thinks he can sit it out and still take a slice...I know why they call him the Joker."

In the backseat, Bozo smiled behind his mask.

Far above them, on the rooftop of a building, Happy and Dopey were opening an access panel when Happy asked "So why do they call him the Joker?"

Dopey, who was working on the alarm system, shrugged. "I heard it's cause he wears makeup."

"Makeup?" Were they really working for a guy who wears _makeup_?

"To scare people. You know, war paint."

Serena walked into the bank in a haze. God, Mondays sucked. But it was fun to watch the bussiness men and women hurry on their way, thinking all that mattered was their money and their fat cells. She laughed internally at the odd looks people gave her as she walked in, as if she were out of place in her striped skinny jeans and black shirt. _Okay,_ she thought, _withdrawl then I'm outta here._

The SUV pulled up in front of the same building with the two clowns on the roof, and the men inside filed out, carrying empty duffel bags and assault rifles. They entered the building, and Grumpy fired off shots to the sky while Chuckles knocked out the guard.

"Everybody down on the ground!" he bellowed.

Unbeknownst to him, at that exact moment, a frightened teller pressed the button on the wall.

Dopey chuckled. "Here comes the silent alarm...and there it goes."

He paused. "That's funny. It didn't dial to 911, it was trying to reach a private number."

Happy, ready to get to the next step of his mission, asked him "Is it a problem?"

"Nah, I'm done here." The exact words he needed to hear. Happy quickly pointed his gun the the back of Dopey's head and fired.

Meanwhile, Bozo and Grumpy took to handling the hostages. Grumpy points the gun while Bozo hands out grenades to each trembling person, pulling the pins.

"Obviously we don't want you doing anything with your hands other than holding on for dear life," Grumpy announced.

Bozo watched the fear in each prisoner's eyes as he pulled pin after pin. He was almost to the end when he noticed the eyes before him held no fear at all. In fact, they were almost amused. The sapphire blue sparkled up at him, holding him in a nearly unbreakable gaze. Finally, he decided to look around them. They belonged to a woman in her mid-twenties with long, straight black hair. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You gonna pull that pin or just stare at me?"

He huffed slightly and janked the pin from the grenade. The woman rolled her eyes.

"You know I could just throw it at you and run," she smirked. Bozo tilted his head.

Behind him, a shot was fired and Chuckles fell to the ground. Bozo ducked behind the desk, followed quickly by Grumpy. Chuckles had been killed by the bank manager, who was now firing at them as well. They shot blindly back from under the desk.

"Do you have any idea who you're stealin from?" he screamed. "You and your friends are DEAD!"

"He's out, right?" Grumpy asked his partner, who was still staring at the blue-eyed girl under the next desk. Bozo looked up at him and gave him a quick nod. Grumpy stood, aiming his gun at the manager but ended up with a shoulder full of lead.

_Now he's out_, Bozo thought as he stood and shot the manager in the chest.

Grumpy clutched his shoulder and hurried to the vault room, throwing back "Where did you learn to count?"

Bozo ignored him and glanced over at the woman, who still had that bemused look in her eyes.

He strolled over to her, loading the manager's gun. He pumped a fresh shell in, and pointed it at her. She looked down the barrel, then up into his eyes. Nothing.

"Are you gonna kill me?" she asked.

He ignored her question. "Name," he demanded.

She sighed. "Okay...my name is Serena. Serena Turner."

Happy had been working on the drill for the vault, and glanced up when Grumpy entered. "They wired this thing with five-thousand volts. What kind of bank does that?"

"A mob bank," he replied. "I guess the Joker's as crazy as they say. Where's the alarm guy?"

Happy stopped the drill and turned the wheel, opening the vault. "Boss told me when I was done I should take him out. One less share right?"

"Funny, he told me something similar..."

"What?" Happy tried to turn and stop Grumpy, but was too late as Grumpy fired at his head.

The remaining robbers piled the now full duffel bags into the bank proper. Grumpy looked at the bags.

"That's a lotta money. If this Joker guy was so smart, he'd-a had us bring a bigger car."

_Joker_, Serena thought, _oh yeah that's a great name for a criminal._

He turned and held up his weapon at Bozo. "I'm bettin the Joker told you to kill me as soon as we loaded the cash.

Bozo smiled behind the mask, slowly stepping to the right. "Oh, no, no, no. I kill the bus driver."

"Bus driver?" Grumpy asked."What bus dri-"

A yellow school bus crashed through the front of the bank, crushing Grumpy underneath. The final clown jumped out the back.

_School's out..._she thought.

"What happened to the rest of the guys?" he asked as they loaded the bags into the bus. His answer consisted of bullets straight to the chest.

"You think you're smart huh?" said a voice behind Bozo. He turned to see the bank manager, still on the floor. "The guy that hired youse...he'll just do the same to you"

Bozo approached him, reaching into his pocket.

"Criminals in this town used to believe in things. Honor. Respect," he spat at the clown. "Look at you. What do you believe in, huh? What do you believe in?"

Bozo pulled a grenade from his pocket and stuck it in the man's mouth. "I believe whatever doesn't kill you," he said, pulling off the clown mask. "Simply makes you stranger."

His face was not much different from the rubber mask that had once been above it. He wore messy white makeup with a poorly-drawn smile of red over his scars, which curled up into an eerie smile. It was probably she creepiest clown she had ever seen, yet she was somehow intrigued. Suddenly she realized - _this_ was the Joker. It had to be. He stood, unrolling a string behind him as he walked to the bus. He stopped for a moment, and looked at her.

"See ya, toots."

Yet still, there was nothing nervous or scared in those crystal eyes, just curiosity. He jumped into the bus, closing the door on the string behind him. As he pulled the bus out into the morning traffic of other school buses, the pin yanked out of the grenade, and the manager held his breath. Instead of an explosion, a dark gas filled the room. The last thing she remembered was hearing a siren.


	2. Gotham Streets

**Sorry, I didn't do this last time. I was just eager to post. I own Serena, and nothing else. Not even the Joker. If I did...*ahem* Anyway, here's more to tickle your fancy! Be prepared, this one's a little long.**

The night was never quiet in Gotham City. Somewhere, in some dark alley, there were always screams, whispers, shadows. In some of those shadows, the Dark Knight lurked, waiting for the city to cry out to him.

High above the city shined his symbol - the Bat symbol - reflecting off the clouds and smog. The floodlight sat atop the MCU, where inside, Detective Anna Ramirez chuckled at the TV.

_"Mister Mayor," said Mike Engel, the reporter. "You were elected on a campaign to clean up the city. When are you gonna start?"_

_"Well, Mike I believe I already hav-" the mayor began._

_Engel cut him off. "Like this so-called Batman figure. People say he's doing good, that criminals are running scared, but I say no!"_

_"Well, I'm told our men in the Major Crimes Unit are close to an arrest."_

Ramirez walked into Wuertz's side of the bullpen. "Hey Wuertz, the mayor says you're closin' in on the Batman."

The man rolled his eyes. "The investigation is ongoing." He crumpled up a paper and threw it with little force at a corkboard with leads as to who the Batman was. The pictures were of Abraham Lincoln, Elvis, and Bigfoot.

Anna went to a flight of stairs leading to the roof, where Jim Gordon stood by the floodlight. She handed him a cup of coffee.

"Ever intending to see your wife again, Lieutenant?" she asked him.

He took a sip. "I thought you had to look after your mother, Detective."

"Checked her back into the hospital."

"I'm sorry," said Gordon.

Ramirez noted the floodlight. "So, he hasn't shown up?"

"He often doesn't," he replied. "But I like reminding everyone that he's out there."

"Why wouldn't he come?"

He turned to her. "Hopefully...because he's busy."

Serena up to the sky as she walked home, staring at the Bat symbol as it shined. At first, she had mistaken it for the moon. But the bat cut-out was enough to prove her wrong. She wondered about Batman. _Why does he think he's above the law? At least the cops don't pretend every day is Halloween._ The thought of costumes brought her back to the bank. _Come now, Serena. Enough of that._ That incident had wasted half of her day, being that she'd had to give her "side of the story" as to what had happened. Honestly, Serena just wanted to go home.

She rounded the corner and ran straight into a man. But he wasn't just a man; he was a man holding a gun. _Spectacular._ He pushed her back into an alleyway, where he was joined by two other thugs.

"Where you goin', baby?" one of them said.

She looked at him boredly. "Home," she said flatly and tried to turn.

The second thug without the gun grabbed her arm. "Don't you dare scream."

"I wasn't planning on it," she said, narrowing her eyes. "Bet you weren't, either."

Before the man could question, she twisted her arm out of his grip and punched him in the stomach. The gunman aimed at her but she kicked the gun high up into the air. It landed halfway across the alley. With a punch to the face, she knocked him down to the cold cement. Both her arms were seized by the two standing thugs, but she pushed herself up and kicked both of them in the chest. She landed on her feet, delivering a chop to one's neck, then a right-cross to the other's temple. Then, seeing they were trying to peel themselves from the concrete, she picked up her purse and strolled out of the alleyway. She glanced up at the sky again.

_Where the hell were you?_

Serena reached her apartment, and threw her bag on the table. "God damn I hate punks like them," she growled as she examined her reddened hands. Her thoughts went back to the bank. Now THAT had been a fascinating experience. It had been professional, clever, a little silly because of the masks, but interesting nonetheless. Sure, it had been a crime - a robbery, but who cares? It was fun. _I bet it would be even more fun to be one of the robbers._ _One of the clowns..._ The clowns. She still couldn't forget that one: the Joker. _Was he evil?_ "Most likely," she said aloud, answering her mind. _Was he attractive?_ "Not really." True, he had a certain something, but he wasn't exactly a heartthrob. _Dangerous?_ "Of course," she grinned. Serena liked bad boys. _Gone forever?_ She sighed. That was a definite yes. Although he had seemed interested, there was no way that -

She stopped mid-thought. Something still wasn't right, she could feel it. She walked quickly but quietly to her bedroom and slipped her dragon-dagger into her pocket, then went to the kitchen. That was her favorite knife. It had a steel sheath with blue glass in between the decorations, and the handle was shaped like a dragon. She stood at the counter, pouring herself a martini. That's when she heard it. _Trying to be quiet, are you?_ Holding up her glass, she examined the reflection inconspicuously and could not believe what she saw. He was there, in her house. The Joker.

"You must be the Joker," she said, turning around. "Care for a drink?"

He made his way toward her. "That depends, _sweetie_," he said in a playful voice. "Whaddya got?"

She stared into his eyes, unable to think of what to say.

"What's the matter, cat got your tounge?" Serena kept staring at him. He sighed. "I'll have what you're havin'."

She turned and grabbed another glass, making sure her hands remained steady. Her mind raced with questions, and she wasn't sure where to begin. She began mixing the drink, but could feel his eyes on her.

He watched her, motionless. His eyes wandered up and down her slender body, enjoying the definition her jeans gave her. He hardly noticed when she paused.

"Why are you here?" she said, turning to him. She held out his drink, and he drank it down in two gulps, then set it on the table. Serena had yet to take her first sip.

The Joker moved in closer. "Hmm you like to get right down it business, don't you?"

"Just curious," she replied, and took a sip. "After all, wouldn't you wonder why someone would sneak into your house?"

He shrugged. "No. I'd just kill 'em." The Joker watched for her reaction. She just nodded, and he wondered if she had understood him.

"You didn't answer my question, Joker," Serena said, stepping forward. "What are you doing here?"

She was not sure if that step she had taken was a good idea. The Joker began circling her at close range, then stopped behind her and said near her ear, "You..._intrigue_ me, Ms. Turner." He moved to the other side. "Do I not _frighten _you?"

Serena broke into a laugh that sounded like shattering glass bells. "You didn't do your homework, did you?" she said, turning to him. Her actions obviously shocked him, as he was speechless. "I don't _feel_ fear. I don't feel quite a few emotions."

_Well that explains it!_ he thought, _she's psycho! _The very thought of this desirable creature having a psychological _abnormalitly_ was delightful. The Joker smiled.

"Really?" he inquired. "Or maybe nothing has _terrified_ you the right way yet."

Serena scoffed. "My father tried to kill me and my mother when I was 7, and managed to succeed with one of us. If that's not enough to _terrify_ someone, I don't know what is."

The Joker inched closer. "Oooh, Daddy issues too? I'd love to get inside your head."

She rolled her eyes. "So you broke in for a social visit, is that it?"

"Pricisely. And I saw what happened on the street there. You know, you're pretty good. In fact you're _really _good. Where _did_ you learn to fight like that?"

"Foster care is a bitch. Now, do you have a point?" she said, turning from him and opening the fridge. _Might as well eat_...

He leaned against the counter. "My _point_ is... how would you like to join my little _team_?"

Serena turned, closing the refrigerator. That had caught her attention, so he continued.

"There's one or two slots avalible, and that uh, performance with those thugs was quite an audition."

_He makes it sound like a show,_ she thought. "Do you mind if I think it over?"

Frowning slightly, he pushed himself away from the counter. "I'd hoped you would answer now."

Serena sighed. Yes, he was inviting her to live a life of crime; yes, there were risks. But she rather liked this Joker character, and it was better than the life she lived now. That was where her life was headed anyway. So, she said, "Sure, why not?"

Joker smiled. "I knew you'd warm up to me!" Serena shook her head, then noticed he was heading towards the door. It was strange, but she felt a little bit of sadness inside. _Really? This guy is bringing out what little of that I have left?_ But she couldn't ignore it. She realized she did not want him to leave.

_C'mon, Serena. He's got places to be, people to kill._ "I know."

She didn't realize she had spoken until he turned around. "Hmmm?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself."

He smiled slightly, then turned to the door. "Oh and Serena?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Be careful," he said. "There just might be a _callback_. Toodle-Oo!"

**There you have it! That was the first action/fight sequence I ever wrote, so I'm sorry if it kinda sucked. Please oh please review for me! But, no flames. I may be a pyromaniac but I like making my own fires, I don't need yours.**


	3. A note from xXSpectrumXx

**A note from xXSpectrumXx**

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated this one in quite a while. Frankly, I feel like this story is a bit dead. I had some ideas for it, but none of them felt right. I am sorry to say I will not be writing any more on this one. Feel free to message me if you want to pick up the story and continue it. Again, I am very sorry.

**~Spectrum**


End file.
